Welcome To The Pack
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: Requested by LeonBeta 04. He owns the original character. Leon has been in the Jasper pack for a week now and has made friends with Shakey. After Shakey introduces him to Reba and Janice, unexpected — but great — things take place


Requested By: LeonBeta 04  
>Original Character (Leon) by: LeonBeta 04<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome To The Pack<em>**

The amount of oxygen in Leon's lungs was beginning to run low as he held his head under the water at the river that separated the East and West. He felt a paw patting on his back and he brought his head back up to the surface, quickly taking in a breath of needed air. He looked over at Shakey, who was coughing the water from his lungs. Leon just smiled with accomplishment.

"Okay, buddy. You win," Shakey admitted. "You can hold your breath longer."

"I told you I could," Leon retorted.

"Been in the pack a week and you're already good at something. Doesn't take you much practice, does it?"

Leon shook the wet from his brown fur and wiped away any water droplets around his emerald-colored eyes as he responded to Shakey's statement. "No, not really. Being an Omega just has some advantages. Like having nothing to do all day but hold your breath under water."

Shakey laughed before finally shaking the water out of his fur. "We're gonna get along just fine, pal."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. I just need to introduce you to the rest of the guys. Specially Humphrey. He came up with the funnest thing I've ever done. It's called log-sledding."

"Log-sledding? What's..." He lost focus when he saw them.

Shakey noticed the lack of focus in Leon's eyes. But he also noticed a small sparkle in them as well. Following Leon's gaze, he saw the two berry-eaters, Reba and Janice. Without saying anything to Leon, he started walking towards them.

Leon didn't notice that Shakey had left his side until he saw him standing over by the girls. He suddenly got a little worried, wondering what his friend was doing over there. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but from the smiles on all three faces, they seemed to know each other. He couldn't help but look at the two girls in amazement. One of them had a brown fur, darker than his. Almost a blackish color. And her eyes looked to be orange. The other girl had brown fur, a little lighter than his own. He wasn't sure about her eye color. From what he could see, hers looked to be green.

_They're both so beautiful... _he thought._ So beautiful... and small... and... they're... coming right towards me. _Leon would have tried to play it cool, but girls always made him nervous. Specially these two. His ears flattened against his head as Shakey came to his side and the two girls approached.

Leon looked to Shakey, wondering why he'd brought them over here. Shakey just introduced them, gesturing to either of them as he said their name. "Leon. I'd like you to meet Reba. And Janice. Girls, this is Leon."

"Hello," Reba, the darker-colored girl, greeted him as she smiled at him.

"Hi," Janice said, smiling to him as well.

"H-Hi..." Leon wanted to kick himself for stuttering. It just showed them how nervous he was about them being so close. He didn't know why, but the closer a girl got to him, the more nervous he got.

"So, you're new here, Leon?" Reba asked.

Leon just nodded as his answer, unable to speak when she said his name.

"I think someone's got a crush..." Shakey muttered.

Leon sent a glare to him because he knew that Reba and Janice had to have heard that. They just giggled and exchanged glances with each other, wondering if Shakey was right about that.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Janice said, "but we gotta go."

"It was n-nice meeting y-you, t-too," Leon responded, mad at himself for stuttering again.

"We'll see you later then?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah," they both answered together, smiles on both faces. "See you later," Reba added.

Leon made sure to memorize both of their scents for future references. Then, as soon as the two turned to walk away, Leon started to feel comfortable again. He sighed with relief when they were out of earshot. He turned to Shakey. "So... about that log-sledding thing you mentioned..."

"Oh. Yeah. See, we—"

"Did I just hear log-sledding?" Shakey and Leon turned to see Humphrey coming towards them.

"Hey! Humphrey!" Shakey greeted him, bumping paws with Humphrey. "How've you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I'm doing pretty good," Humphrey answered as he sat down to scratch behind his ears. "I just spent some time with Kate and was on my way home when I heard 'log-sledding'."

"Same old Humphrey," Shakey laughed. "You're always up for log-sledding, aren't ya?"

"You bet." It was then that Humphrey noticed Leon. "So... Who's the new guy? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm Leon," he introduced himself. "Been here about a week. Such a big pack, I haven't met everyone yet. Twice as big as normal packs..."

"Yeah, you can thank Lilly and Garth for that. They united the West and East with their marriage about a month ago," Shakey explained.

"Oh, okay," Leon said. "That makes sense."

"Yeah... So... Leon," Humphrey said. "Shakey take you log-sledding yet?"

"No. He was about to tell me what it was when you came over."

"Well," Humphrey said, turning to Shakey. "Instead of telling him about it. Whaddya say we just show him?" Humphrey looked at Leon out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sure he's gonna love it."

"Oh really?" Leon said. "We'll see about that. How do we start it?"

"By finding a good-sized log and choosing a hill," Humphrey answered, already looking around for a good board.

* * *

><p>Leon's eyes were wide as the slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill, unable to blink because the wind had dried his eyes out. His paws gripped the log tightly, and he was frozen stiff from what he'd just experienced. It hadn't seemed to do effect Humphrey or Shakey at all. They got at just before the board came to a complete stop, giving each other high paws for a successful ride. Humphrey turned to Leon. "So, Leon? What'd you think?"<p>

"That... was... the _best_ thing I've ever experienced."

He jumped off the sled and gave Humphrey and Shakey both high paws at the same time. "That was great, guys. We gotta go again!"

"One ride was enough for me," Humphrey said. "Maybe some other time."

"All right then," Shakey said. "Just try to save your energy for it so you'll be good for more than one go. All right?"

"Okay. I will. See you later guys." Humphrey started his way back to his den. As he walked, he called out behind him, "It was nice meeting you, Leon."

"You too!" Leon turned to Shakey once Humphrey was gone. "Ready for another go at log-sledding?"

"Usually, I would be. But I gotta go. It's starting to get late. But hey, the Moonlight Howl is starting in a couple hours. Maybe you could ask Reba to go with you as a date."

Leon had almost forgotten about those two. He was glad Shakey reminded him. Those weren't the kind of wolves that should be forgotten. "What's wrong with Janice?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just, I've got my eye on her. I'm gonna find her at the Moonlight Howl and ask her to howl with me."

"Oh okay," Leon responded. "I'll ask Reba then."

"'Kay," Shakey said. "Well... I'm gonna head back to my den. Take a nap before the Moonlight Howl."

"Smart thinking. I'm gonna head back to my place and do the same, I guess."

"All right. Catch ya later," Shakey said, heading off to his home for some well-needed sleep.

Leon turned in the direction of his den and immediately caught a familiar scent. No. _Two_ familiar scents. Reba and Janice. Fresh scents. They had just been here not too long before they finished log-sledding. _Hmm... I guess I could ask her now. Better now than later._

He started following the scent, making sure he was going in the right direction by smelling the scents slowly get stronger as he followed them. He was going to ask Reba to join him for the Moonlight Howl. Or at least make an attempt to. He'd never been on a date before, thanks to his shyness around girls. Was Leon even capable of asking Reba out? Specially considering how beautiful she looked.

It wasn't long before he approached a den, dug into the dirt. He looked inside to see the two girls lying there, heads above the ground. They were talking to each other. He took one step and they both suddenly looked at him at the same time. It sort of frightened him at how quick their movement was. Maybe it was just the nerves that made it seem worse than it actually was.

"Hi, Leon," Reba greeted him, smiling.

"H-hi."

"How are you?" Janice asked, sitting up as Reba did the same.

"I'm f-fine. You?"

The two didn't even bother to answer. They just glanced at each other for a short second before turning back to him. After that, Reba took a step toward him and said, "You don't need to be so shy, Leon. We're only wolves. Just like you."

"I-I know. It's j-just..."

Leon's ears were flat against his head by now, and he could feel himself shaking. He sat down before bringing his right paw up to the back of his neck as he looked to the ground. Why had he come here? He couldn't remember. But it's not like he could leave now. He had to at least talk for a bit. Maybe he'd get more used to them if he spent more time with the girls.

But what could he say? He had come here for a reason, but with all the nervousness going through him, he couldn't remember.

Reba and Janice waited for him to say something. But they could both see that Leon was shy. They turned so that Leon couldn't see their faces. When he looked back up to look at them, he saw that they were sitting, facing away from him. Whispering to each other. He patiently waited, feeling a bit more comfortable now that they weren't looking at him.

Hopefully they weren't making any jokes about him. He suddenly remembered why he had come to see them. _I came to ask one of them out! But... Shakey said he liked one of them. Crap, which was it?_

Before he could figure it out, the two girls nodded to each other and turned back around to look at Leon, who immediately felt nervous now that they were looking at him again.

Janice spoke up. "We think we have an idea to help you feel more comfortable."

Reba added, "We just don't know what you'll think of it."

Help him feel more comfortable? He was suddenly interested. "I highly d-doubt you could do that. But it's w-worth a sh-shot. What do I gotta do?"

"All you need to do right now is sit still, which you're already doing," Reba said.

Leon looked at himself, sitting still. He was confused. "Sit still? How's that supposed to help?"

"You'll see," Reba said as she and Janice started walking toward him.

"Just relax," Janice advised.

Leon was feeling more and more nervous with each step the two took. Just the way they walked, swaying their hips side-to-side with their tails held straight out, made him nervous but for them to be walking towards him made it worse. He tried not back away. Whatever idea these two had to help him feel more comfortable... he wanted it to work.

Janice and Reba both licked his cheeks at the same time, making his heart skip two beats. His eyes widened at the surprise contact. "Y'know... Leon..." Reba said. "You're pretty cute."

"It's not too often a guy like you comes around," Janice explained. "Reba and I both like all the same things. And since you're just about everything that we like in a guy; shy, good-looking, funny... We both like you."

Leon was surprised at what was being said to him. How was this supposed to help him? It just made him feel even more nervous. "What we have in store for you isn't just to make you feel better... It's kind of for us as well," Reba said, giving him a devilish smile that made him shudder slightly.

Janice nuzzled against his chest as Reba did the same against the bottom of his jaw. Leon should've been happy that they liked him. But he wasn't feeling more comfortable with them yet. A smile grew on his face though.

To Leon's surprise, their nuzzling stopped after about ten heart beats. Which, in his case, lasted about four seconds. He'd sort of expected them nuzzle him a little longer than those few seconds. And another surprise for him was Reba pushing him to his back and putting her nose against his. Their eyes locked. She wasn't lying on top of him though. Her chest was on his and her nose against his. But the rest of her body was on the ground next to him.

Leon felt Reba's warm breath on his muzzle when spoke. "I hope you don't think badly of us after this..."

His smile went away. "After what?"

"You'll see..." she answered, making a mischievous smile.

Reba moved back and started sniffing his stomach as Janice did the same thing. It tickled. And made him freeze where he was lying. He managed to keep himself from laughing at the tickling sensation their noses made on his stomach. Then their sniffing stopped for about two seconds before he felt a tongue start moving on his sheathed wolfhood.

His eyes widened and he immediately looked down at the two girls as he felt a second tongue licking him as well. "Wh-what are... doing?"

Reba and Janice were both licking his sheathed wolfhood, and he could feel himself involuntarily growing as a result of the arousal it caused him. Janice looked up at him as Reba continued. "We may not be in heat... but we still get the need from time to time... We've never mated before though. We usually help each other with our urges..."

That surprised him. Not only had he just learned that they help each other with sexual tension, but he was also figuring it out that they were wanting to mate with him. Did that make him feel uncomfortable? Yes. Was he going to fight it? He wasn't so sure. He didn't think it would be good for them to do this the first day they met, but they had him frozen where he lay, surprised by what was happening.

"You... h-help... _each other_?" he asked, surprised. For a split second, he imagined them in different positions, licking and grinding each other... His meat was growing by the second with each thought.

"Mhmm," Reba answered with a smile. "And it feels great... But we've been wanting a male for some time now. And since we like you, and you like us... and we're already this far... It seems that you'll be our first."

He didn't know what to say now. So he just let his head rest back against the ground to think about what was happening to him as the two girls continued licking him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had just met them about an hour ago and he was going to mate with _both_? Two tongues working on him at the same time. One tongue moving up while the other moved down and vice versa. Then he felt a pair of lips wrap around him. He looked down to see who it was. Janice was already moving her head as she lay in front of him. He could see that, behind Janice, her tail was lifted high into the air. And Reba had moved behind her.

Janice moaned onto Leon's cock when she felt Reba's tongue begin its work on her vulva. Leon couldn't believe it. Reba was licking Janice while Janice was was sucking him. _Oh god... This has to be a dream..._

He kept his eyes on them, his cock now at its full length. Janice got a feel of the size inside her mouth, and liked the size of it. Her head bobbed up and down, taking it halfway in as she moaned at the feeling Reba gave her; the vibrations from her moans causing a small increase in pleasure for Leon. "Wow..." he moaned. "So good..."

Reba continued her licking on Janice, letting her tongue dip inside of her and move across the wet hole, licking up the sweet moistness. She could hear Leon's and Janice's moans, making her wet.

"Oh, Janice..." Leon moaned, enjoying the warmth of the inside of her muzzle. He moved his paws down to her, caressing her cheek as she sucked him, slowly making her way further down his length until she was now taking it all in. She started to suck him a little faster, making it much better for him. Janice brought up her paw, caressing the bottom of his shaft as she sucked.

Leon's knot was beginning to grow already. Janice's muzzle, taking him in so deep, kissed his knot each time she moved down. He put his paw on her head, softly pushing her down with more force as Janice moaned on his wolfhood from Reba's tongue. "I'm... almost there..." Leon warned her.

Hearing that, Janice immediately started to speed up her movements. Reba pushed her tongue deeper into Janice's moist opening before pulling it back out and repeating. Janice shuddered at the pleasure.

"I'm... I'm... c-cumming..."

Janice pushed her muzzle all the way down on Leon's organ and soon tasted the warm seed filling her mouth. Leon's body shook at the feeling of the first climax he'd ever had as his fluids seeped into Janice's muzzle. She gladly swallowed what she could. Reba continued licking Janice, who shuddered at the pleasure the tongue gave her. Janice swallowed up the last bit of Leon's cum as he finished. Then she lifted her head, moaning from the pleasure of Reba's tongue.

"Oh... Yes, Reba... That feels good..."

Janice rolled over to lie down on her back, spreading her legs to give her friend better access.

Leon got up to his paws, and he was unable to take his eyes off of the two girls. Reba kept her head held low, dipping her tongue in and out of Janice's hole. She moved her eyes to look up at Leon. He smiled at her. She smiled back, not stopping her tongue's movements. Reba raised her tail straight up, still looking at Leon as Janice moaned at the pleasure she was receiving.

Leon took Reba's offer and went behind her. His nose immediately went to her hole when he picked up the scent. She smelled sweet. Reba's vulva was glistening with moistness. Leon took a lick and she shuddered. His tongue was rough. And it felt great. Leon took another lick, then another. It was an amazing taste. He kept licking. Reba and Janice were both moaning. But Reba's moans were more muffled because her own muzzle was busy pleasuring Janice.

Soon, Leon felt his cock beginning to grow again. The taste and smell of Reba, along with the knowledge of what was happening. He noticed Reba's legs spread apart some.

Reba pulled her tongue out of Janice's pussy and gave her tail-hole a quick lick. Janice's eyes snapped open at the extreme pleasure that gave her. She always loved stimulation on her rear a little more than on her vulva.

Reba felt weight on her back. Leon was mounting her. She spread her legs a little so he'd have better access. Leon wrapped his paws around Reba's waist and got a good grip on her. He slowly pushed himself forward. Reba didn't stop licking Janice, who couldn't stop moaning. Leon prodded at Reba a few times, unsuccessfully, before he finally felt his tip slide between her folds. Reba gasped at a small pain that came to her. Janice looked down at Reba to see if she was okay, because the gasp of pain didn't sound good. But then she saw that Leon had mounted her. That turned her on even more. Janice tried to imagine how it felt, having a cock inside her. But feeling Reba's tongue on her just distracted her thoughts.

Reba was glad she could get herself to keep licking Janice, even though the pain coming from her core wasn't helping her. She looked back at Leon. "B-be gentle, Leon... It's... It's my first time with a guy."

Leon nodded in acceptance. He slowly pushed himself in until all of his cock was inside her. Then he just stopped and waited for her insides to stretch. If it was going to make it feel any better for her, he was going to wait as long as she needed. Reba went back to licking Janice, hoping it would get her mind off the pain and make it subside quicker. Janice kept a careful watch on her friend for any sign of discomfort. That was all she saw. Reba was obviously in pain.

Leon slowly pulled back out, completely, to which Reba sighed with a slight disappointment. Leon told her, "It might help you relax if you get off your paws. Try laying on your back."

Reba rolled over on her back, and Janice got up to her paws. Leon crawled over Reba, positioned his red tip at her folds, and slowly pushed himself back in. Reba took a deep breath. It felt good. She wrapped her paws around Leon's neck. Leon took that as a sign that she was starting to like it, so he started to pump in and out a little faster.

"How's it feel?" Janice asked her friend, concerned. She hoped it didn't still hurt her.

"It's feeling better. The pain went away quicker than I thought it would."

Leon lowered his head as he pumped into her. Then he licked her licked her cheek, showing her that he cared for her. Reba looked in his eyes. Leon could see a small glint in her eyes. A lustful glint. She wanted this. Then she said something that Leon liked to hear.

"Faster..."

He gladly obliged and pushed in her faster. "You're so tight, Reba..."

"Oh yes... You feel so big inside me, Leon."

Janice was getting turned on by her friends' moans. But she felt a little left out. She sat down and watched the two. Reba's head was lying on the ground. And there was a small slapping sound each time Leon thrust back in.

"Harder, Leon... Harder..." Reba said with a lustful tone. Janice could clearly see her friend was really loving it. This just made her even more excited. Her vulva was aching for some attention. Reba's head turned to the side to look at Janice. Janice could see the lust in her eyes. Reba's body rocked back and forth on the ground as Leon thrust in her, pushing deeper. "This is amazing..." she told Janice. "I can't believe how great this feels."

"Yeah, I bet..." Janice said with a smile.

Reba heard a little bit of disappointment in her friend's voice. Then she realized it. Janice must be feeling left out. Leon realized it too. "Come over here, Janice," Reba told her. "I'll lick you while you wait for your turn."

Janice's hole got even more moist just at the thought. She quickly got to her paws and moved over to Reba. Reba shuddered. The pleasure coming from her wet hole was almost too much to handle. But when Janice lowered herself over Reba's head, Reba didn't hesitate to start licking her. Leon pushed into Reba faster.

"Ohh..." Reba moaned into Janice's pussy as she licked her.

Janice liked the warmth of her breath. She held her tail high so it wouldn't mess with Leon and his moment with Reba. Leon liked what was happening and he couldn't believe it. He was pounding into Reba while she licked Janice. And Janice's tail-hole was right in his face. As he rammed inside of Reba, Leon pushed his tongue out and licked Janice's tail-hole.

Reba brought one of her paws away from Leon's neck and put it on Janice's hip. Janice looked back at Leon when she felt his tongue on her rear. She was being licked on both of her holes while Reba was being pounded by Leon. Leon pushed into Reba even harder as the sound of her panting began to increase.

They all wondered how long they would last before their climaxes.

"Oooh, yeah..." Janice moaned, pushing her vulva down on Reba's tongue as it slipped in and out of her sex folds.

"So good..." Leon said. His knot was growing and slapping against Reba.

Reba knew it was his knot the moment she felt it. And that meant Leon was pushing in her as deep as he could. And soon, she felt him pushing in her even harder. Reba couldn't take it any longer. She stopped licking Janice because their was too much pleasure coming from Leon for her to continue, even though she tried. Her panting was growing louder. "Yes, Leon... Yes, just like that. Just like that! Oh yes."

"I'm almost there, Reba..." Leon told her. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes..." Reba moaned. "H-harder... F-Fill me with your cum, Leon."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. About an hour ago, these girls looked so innocent. And now... He was having a three-way with them. This had to be the most amazing moment of his life. His knot slapping against Reba's wet pussy. His tongue tasting Janice's tail-hole. He felt like he was in Heaven.

Janice lowered herself down on Reba again, and felt her wet nose push inside of her. Reba's nose wiggled inside her, not only to take in the sweet-smelling scent, but to pleasure her as well. Janice's head lifted from the pleasure. "Yes... I'm... I'm gonna cum!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah... Yes, Leon!" Reba couldn't take it. Her climax reached her. "I'm... I'm cumming, Leon!"

Hearing those words made Leon go crazy. He'd thought he was pumping in her as fast as he could, but he'd surprised himself and gone faster. Reba was in bliss as her orgasm overtook her body. Janice's body shook as she came at the same time. Reba's stomach convulsed at the intense pleasure radiating from her core where Leon was still thrusting in and out . Her teeth clenched together and she tried to take control of herself. The feeling Leon gave her, along with the scent of Janice's dripping pussy, made her feel like nothing could be better than this.

Janice's orgasm was over before Reba's. That was due to the fact that Reba's climax was prolonged from the continued thrusting of Leon. Janice moved off to the side and watched as Leon continued thrusting in and out of Reba.

Reba's body could barely handle it. Her orgasm had gone from an amazing pleasure to a never-ending torture of satisfaction. She didn't want it to stop. Ever. Her panting could only increase with each thrust Leon made into her. She knew that they'd have to do this again sometime in the future.

"H-here it comes, Reba!" Leon said. He pushed in a few more times as hard as he could. Then finally, his knot pushed inside of Reba. His cum seeped into Reba, filling her hole with his semen. He loved the feeling of filling her. Reba liked the warmth it gave her. Her insides felt so hot from the warm liquid that flowed into her. She and Leon were panting.

"That was... amazing..." Reba told Leon, in between her pants.

"My pleasure," Leon said, smiling. "But there's still enough energy in me for one more round."

He looked to Janice and smirked. She smiled back, wagging her tail. "Can't wait."

Leon looked back to Reba. He was still lying on top of her. But Reba didn't seem to mind that she was unable to get up.

The three stayed silent for about twenty minutes before Leon felt himself come out of Reba. He let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute, I was starting to think we'd be tied forever."

"So did I," Reba agreed.

Janice went back to Reba's opening and licked up the small bit of Leon's cum that was dripping out of her. Reba just lay back and spread her legs while Janice continued licking her. At first, Reba thought Janice was just cleaning up the cum, but she kept going. Reba didn't mind that. As much as she liked Leon's cock inside her, Janice's tongue was still great. "Oooh..." Reba slightly moaned.

Janice lifted her tail, offering herself to Leon who was standing right behind her. Leon moved his nose toward her opening to take in her scent. She wasn't wet. But he could tell that Janice wanted him. He just thought she should be ready first. So he moved his head toward her opening and pushed his tongue against her vulva. She shuddered, eager for Leon to go inside him. But she'd thought it best to just wait for him. If it was as good as Reba made it sound, then it would be worth the wait.

Leon kept licking Janice, enjoying the taste of her hole. He even brought up his tongue and gave her tail-hole a quick flick before moving back down. Janice just shuddered at this while her own tongue worked its magic on Reba. It didn't take too long before Leon noticed Janice was getting wet with eagerness. And he was already hard again. But was she ready for him?

He just kept licking.

"Ooh... Janice... Have I ever told you how great your tongue is?" Reba asked.

"Once or twice," Janice said. Her body shuddered at another lick from Leon. Then she spoke again to Reba. "Still... Feel free to tell me how I'm doing."

"You're doing great," Reba complimented, running her paw through the fur on Janice's head.

Janice wasn't trying to do her best right now. She was just slowly, and lightly, running her tongue over Reba's hole and sometimes tracing her tongue around the sides of it as well. Reba liked when she did this sometimes. Just because it tickled a little and it just made her want Janice even more.

Leon soon noticed that Janice's hole was finally wet and glistening. He gave her one last lick before stopping. Janice was about to look back, to see if something was wrong. But before she could, Leon was already mounting her, getting a good grip on her waist. She spread her legs so he'd have a better chance at going in. Leon pushed forward and was surprised to find himself inside her on the first attempt. Janice gasped at the sudden pain that shot through her. A small, lone tear came from her eye from the stinging pain.

Janice clenched her teeth, trying not to think about the pain coming from between her legs as Leon pushed further in. He stopped when was as deep as he could go, letting Janice's insides stretch to fit him better. "Just as tight as Reba..."

"Just be careful, okay Leon?" Janice said. "At least until it feels better."

"I will," Leon said. He stretched his neck out and licked her on the cheek. "Just let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop, all right?"

Janice nodded in agreement. He slowly pulled back out before pushing back in. Janice's legs buckled a little but she managed to keep from falling to the ground. It hurt a little, but it was bearable. Actually, each movement Leon made slowly took away some of the pain. She lowered her head and started to lick Reba again, hoping to distract her mind from thinking of the pain and concentrate on pleasuring Reba.

Janice's silence was a sign to Leon that it wasn't hurting too much, but it wasn't quite pleasure yet. So he just kept at the slow, gentle rhythm that he was already going. It felt good to him, feeling how tight she was, but he wanted it to be good for her as well. He wanted to see pleasure in her eyes, not pain.

He pushed back in. Janice made a slight moan. Leon's smile started to come back. Janice looked back at him. "Feeling better... Go faster..."

Leon did what she requested, glad it was feeling better for her. He increased the speed of his rocking hips and adjusted his grip on her waist. Janice went back to licking Reba.

"Mmm..." Reba ran her paw through the fur on Janice's head again as Janice licked her softly. "So good... Janice." Her head slowly rested back on the ground as she enjoyed the tongue that was dipping inside of her.

Janice could barely control herself. Leon's movements inside of her just felt so great... She wanted more. "Deeper, Leon... Go deeper..." Leon happily obliged, pushing in her deeper. But he was careful about it. Janice moaned. "Ohh... So... big. So good..."

Her eyes closed so she could concentrate on the pleasure. Her eyes opened not too long after and Reba's glistening wet opening was still there. With Reba's legs spread wide open for her. Janice leaned down, moaning from the pleasure of Leon going in and out of her. Her tongue made contact with Reba's moist hole, and she pushed her tongue deep inside. As deep as she could get her tongue to go. Then, she swirled it around inside of Reba.

That was a new feeling for Reba. She'd been licked by Janice before, but Janice had _never_ done it like this before. It was amazing. "Ohh... Janice... That's so g-good..."

Leon was enjoying himself. Not only was he doing this with the two most beautiful girls he'd ever seen before, but they also didn't mind licking each other. In fact, they actually liked to do it. This was Heaven. It had to be. No such luck could ever be bestowed upon him in the real world. This was either a really lucky reality, a dream, or he had died and gone to Heaven.

Whatever reason it may be, he didn't want this to end. Ever.

"Faster... Harder..."

His knot had already grown back. As he thrust in her faster and harder, his knot slapped against her wet folds. Janice could feel it. It excited her even more. She looked back at Leon to show him her face of pure bliss. He looked in her eyes and saw the same lustful glint that he'd seen from Reba. Her pain was completely gone, and she wanted whatever he could do for her. He thrust into Janice even harder. It moved her body forward before she came back against him. She pushed back each time he pushed in, making it feel like he was thrusting even harder.

"Your cock... feels so... good inside... me... Leon," Janice said in between thrusts. She kept pushing back against him, trying to please Leon as much as she could. She tried not to forget about Reba though. Going back to licking Reba, she thrust her tongue in and out of her. Swirling her tongue in circles when she was inside.

"Oh, yeah, Janice... Just like that... Your tongue is wonderful. I love it."

"Oh man... This is great," Leon said. His panting was starting to get more noticeable to the two girls. With each deep, hard thrust Leon made, there was a slapping noise that just excited Janice even more. Her opening wasn't only getting soaked, but it was also soaking Leon's cock.

The feeling of Janice's tongue, along with the sight of Janice and Leon fucking, was driving Reba crazy with lust. She loved every moment of this.

Janice was being pushed forward each time Leon pumped back inside her. But then she came back and slapped against him before getting hit back forward. Leon's knot slapped against her folds before his length came out almost all the way. Then his whole organ would go back inside until the knot slapped against her folds again. This was repeated with each thrust, and it was an incredible feeling Janice and Leon.

"I think I'm gonna..." Janice moaned.

"I'm almost there too, Janice..." Leon said.

"Same here..." Reba moaned, pushing herself up at Janice's tongue.

Janice buried her face between Reba's legs, eating her out the best she could manage. At the same time, Leon was pumping as fast, deep, and hard as he could possibly go. And Janice pushed back against him while she happily licked up and down Reba's dripping wet pussy. Reba's head fell back against the ground. Janice lowered her chest to the ground, leaving her rear up in the air for Leon to keep going. Janice put her paws around Reba's waist, holding her still as she ferociously licked her.

"J-Janice!" Reba squealed. "I can't... I can't take it! I'm gonna—"

Her stomach convulsed just as it did when her climax from Leon had hit her. And Janice wasn't stopping. She panted as her orgasm hit her, making her body shake at the intense pleasure. Janice used her paw to rub Reba's hole as fast as she could, keeping Reba pleasured while she spoke. "Yes, Leon! Just like that. You feel so good! I'm gonna... I'm cumming!"

Her continued licking Reba as fast as he could as her orgasm hit her. She and Reba were having their orgasms at the same time. And the pleasure from it wasn't stopping. Janice wasn't going to stop licking Reba until Leon's seed was entering her. Both of their orgasms were endless bliss for each of them.

"Oh my god, Janice!" Reba squealed, digging her claws into the dirt of their den as her endless climax continued.

"Yes yes yes!" Janice screamed in extreme pleasure. Janice couldn't control herself anymore. She wanted this to go on forever, but her body was aching for the pleasure to stop. It was just too much for her young body to handle.

Seeing the two girls still going at it even though their climaxes had hit was sending Leon over the edge. His knot slapped against Janice's dripping wet opening five more times before it finally entered her. His heart beat insanely fast from all the energy he'd just used. His seed flowed in to Janice's waiting hole.

Janice cut Reba a break and finally stopped licking her. All three wolves panted with satisfaction. Janice could feel the warm liquid filling her insides. Even though Leon had finally stopped moving, it still felt like he was thrusting in and out. That's how sudden of a stop it was. Her body had felt the movement for so long that it didn't know when Leon had stopped.

"That... was... great..." Reba panted.

"No kidding..." Janice said with a satisfied smile as she panted as well.

Leon climbed off of Janice and brought them in the tying position. Janice lowered herself to the ground and Leon did the same so the knot wouldn't tug on her too much. Reba tried to get up to her paws but her legs were too weak from the intense climax she'd just had. She collapsed in front of Janice, their noses just inches from each others. Leon looked back at them. "Reba? Janice?"

"Yeah?" they both asked, looking in his direction.

"I think I'm gonna like it here in Jasper," he said.

Reba and Janice were silent for a second before they started laughing. Leon's laughter joined theirs.

"Well as long as you come visit us often, we're gonna love having you in the pack," Reba told him.

Leon knew exactly what that meant. They wanted to do this again sometime in the future. "Welcome to the pack, Leon," Janice said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Maybe we should get some rest before the Moonlight Howl..." Reba suggested.

_The Moonlight Howl!_ Leon had completely forgotten about it. That had been the whole reason he came here. Reba and Janice had started to lay their heads down but looked a Leon when he spoke up. "Speaking of the Moonlight Howl... Janice... Shakey is going to ask you to howl with him."

"Really?" Janice asked. Her tail started wagging.

Leon nodded. "Yeah. He told me that himself. He's gonna find you tonight and ask you. Just be sure to act surprised so he doesn't know I told you."

Janice nodded in agreement before Reba spoke up. "Your first date, Janice."

"Yeah... Guess it is..." She said, day-dreaming of what the date with Shakey would be like.

"And Reba... As long as you say yes, then Janice won't be the only one with a date."

Reba looked back at him, confused. "Is someone going to ask me too?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah. Will you go with me, Reba?"

Reba's smile was on her face before Leon could blink. She'd sort of expected that it was him. And she already had her answer thought of. "I'd love to."

Leon smiled, content with himself. He hadn't stuttered. Reba crawled over to Leon's side and lay next to him. She wanted to be next to him if she fell asleep. That way, he'd be at her side when she woke up. Reba, Leon, and Janice lay their heads down on their paws. With Leon still tied with Janice.

Leon was going to have his date with Reba. Shakey would get his date with Janice. And Reba and Janice's den now had a floor that would need to be cleaned before anyone saw it. But for now... They just needed some rest. Janice's words repeated in Leon's head as he fell asleep next to Reba. _Welcome to the pack._


End file.
